His Butler, In Love
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel! BOYXBOY YAOI :) My friend and I were doing this on a chat, so I decided to type it up and post it online
1. Chapter 1

_**His Butler, in love**_

The night was still, the darkness surrounding the small study. It consumed the oak ornate desk, and the occupied chair. A small grey haired boy was the occupant, tapping at his desk, waiting. Finally the wooden door swung open to reveal a tall, handsome man. This man's features were stunning, every woman wanted him; the black hair, the red eyes, everything about this man drew women closer only to be rejected and left to be swallowed in depression. This man, however, was no ordinary man. This man was a demon. When the boys' parents were killed in a fire, the demon had appeared, and made a contract with him, leaving a strange, purple star like mark on the boys' right eye, and the same mark but in blood red on the demons left hand. If the demon helped the boy get revenge for those who killed his parents, the boy would let the demon eat his soul.  
"Good evening, young master, isn't it late?" The handsome man bowed as he entered, the doors magically shut behind him.  
"Why?" asked the boy, still tapping at his desk, impatiently.  
"Sir, I know you are Ciel Phantomhive and I am a mere butler, however, you are still a boy and it is half midnight," The butlers red eyes glinted in the moonlight as he looked down at his master, whose look was like daggers. Ciel looked at the clock on his desk and it showed that his Butler was precise.  
"I see you're right Sebastian," murmured Ciel looking back at his butler. "However, I am not ready to retire yet," Ciel blushed ever so slightly. For a while now, Ciel had had feelings for his butler, however, because of all the women that have fallen before Sebastian and been cast aside like yesterday's jam, Ciel could not bring himself to admit it to himself. Sebastians next words made Ciel look at him with great surprise.  
"Young master, if you'd like a partner to play with, I could fill that space," Sebastian looked down at Ciel, expression unreadable.  
"You, play games?" Ciel scoffed and Sebastians eyebrows shot up.  
"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied smiling a little, "For instance a game of chess?"  
Ciels ears perked up a little more. Chess was his favourite game, and Sebastian knew that, was his butler toying with him? Ciel stretches, and yawns, eyeing his butler, trying to read what he was thinking. He decided to make this interesting, after all, Sebastian was his pawn.  
"Alright, however, if I win, I can have any cake I want for a week," Ciel smirked, Chocolate Fudge Cake for a week, it was so tempting. Sebastians smile grew wider, looking down at his master.  
"If I win, you'll see what I'll do," he said, bringing the chess board from one of the shelves in the study. Ciel nodded in agreement, and when Sebastian sat down, they began to play. White went first, Ciels piece, then a black piece, Sebastians piece. The game went on for a bit before conversation begun.  
"Young master, what have been the queens orders lately?" Sebastian moved one of his pawns into a space. Ciel swiftly takes the pawn with his bishop.  
"Surprisingly, there hasn't been any," the boy replied, as he looked at his butler, smiling to himself. A sure win for the Phantomhive, and Fudge cake too. Sebastian moves his knight and takes the same bishop.  
"Are you sure?" It was Sebastian's turn to look smug now. Ciel looked at the chess pieces in astonishment, how could he have not seen that? The Phantomhive would not make the same mistake, he wanted this cake. The white pawn glides forwards and snatches the knight from the board.  
"Quite," Ciel whispered, not looking at Sebastian, he didn't want to see his butlers' reaction to this. Instead of hearing the moving of the chess pieces, he heard Sebastians' voice.  
"I suppose the death of her husband is still taking its toll on her majesty," Ciel felt Sebastians eyes on him, burning, wanting him to look round at him. For once, Ciel obeyed. Sebastian was smiling still, his wonderfully shaped red eyes softly resting on Ciel. The Phantomhive blushed a little more than before, but hopefully, the demon wouldn't notice. It was difficult to tell, however, the butler didn't move any of his pieces, just sat looking at his master. Again, Sebastian spoke, "if you wait long enough, she'll sent a request of her guard dog," the demon moved his rook in front of the white king, "check mate, my lord,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ciel stares at the board in disbelief. _"Did Sebastian, just beat me?"_ Ciel looked up at the demon butler and saw that the handsome man was smiling. Sebastian cocked his head to one side, contemplating how to go about this. Finally he began to speak.  
"Young Master, if you remember the deal, I get to have something from you," The smile across Sebastians face twisted into an evil grin. Red eyes dancing with delight as he eyed the boy. Ciel blushed and nodded. _"What does Sebastian want?"_ thought Ciel as he regarded his butler. Sebastian nodded behind Ciel, who turned. The pink, frilly dress that Ciel had worn to the ball was hanging on the back on the wooden door, on an equally pink hanger. Ciel hadn't noticed it before but when he saw it, the young master turned to face the demon butler. Sebastians expression was unreadable, however, Ciel knew that he was enjoying this.  
"Wear that and 'please me'," Sebastian smirked as Ciel turned scarlet. The young master was now furious.  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Ciel burst panting with anger and frustration. Sebastian remained calm, and grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth.  
"You heard me, my lord,"  
"No! I thought the last time I had to dress like a girl or see that thing was at the Jack the Ripper case!" Ciel slammed his fist down onto the chess board making every little chess piece go flying around the room. Sebastian ducked as a bishop went straight for his forehead. Sebastian pouted, Ciel blushed. _"He looks so sexy like that,"_  
"My lord, I won fair and square," Sebastian tilted Ciels head back, looking deep into Ciels sparkling blue eye with his red. "Do you dare displease me?" Sebastians tone was light, playful, but his eyes burrowed into Ciels one eye. Phantomhive gulped.  
"Sebastian, can I not wear the dress? Can I wear something else instead?" Sebastian let go of Ciel and raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head, a signal for Ciel to carry on. "W-well, something a little more, revealing?" Ciel knew Sebastian liked cats, and earlier today, came across a cat collar in the hall. No doubt his butler was hiding one in his wardrobe. Ciel had placed it in his drawer, along with the cat ears Elizabeth had given him one Christmas as a joke. Ciel took these out and placed them on his desk, then moved over to Sebastian. His butler looked puzzled, Ciel knew he was wondering what his master was doing. Seductively, Ciel pulled Sebastians jacket off, and unbuttoned the waistcoat, one by one, each time he unbuttoned one, he looked at his butler. Sebastians breathing was shallow, and Ciel didn't know whether it was just him, or if Sebastians pupils were dilated. Ciel pulled on the tie that his butler was wearing and stopped pulling when Ciels mouth was by his ear. "Take off your shirt, that's an order," Sebastian did as he was told, and as Sebastian dropped his shirt, Ciel unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and slipped on Sebastians shirt. After pulling off his shorts, and placing the cat ears and collar on, Ciel shoved Sebastians tail coat and tie in his arms. His butler put the clothing on, and Ciel layed out on his desk. "Sebas-chan" whispered Phantomhive, blushing at his own boldness. Sebastian straightened his tailcoat, hiding his smile.  
"Young Master, do this," Sebastian stood on one leg, the other bent behind him, and the opposite hand like a paw. Ciel did this, he felt uneasy at being the one who had to obey orders. "Good, now say 'Sebas-chan nya~' like a cat," Ciel was stunned. _"I have to act like a cat?"_ he thought to himself. Sebastians eyes grew hard as they bore into the boy. "Young Master,"  
"Sebas-chan nya~!" stuttered Ciel. Sebastian pounced on his master, tilting his head up, so Ciels ear was right by his mouth.  
"More cat like, my lord," whispered Sebastian. Ciel blushed so much that his whole face turned a lovely shade of pink.  
"SEBAS-CHAN NYA~" purred Ciel, loudly. The boys' heart began to race, could this be the night he'd secretly been waiting for? Sebastian let the boy go and walked towards the door. As he opened it, Ciel spoke, "What are you doing?" Sebastian turned and smiled at his master.  
"Leaving, young master, goodnight," The door shut behind Sebastian, leaving Ciel in complete confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ciel stared at the door, in complete shock. Fairly quickly, the boy came to his senses and flung open the door. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled down the corridor, and the tall figure turned round in surprise.

"Master?" Sebastian put down the candle he was holding, on a chest of drawers décor. Ciel didn't know what made him do it, but he never regretted it. Ciel, slowly, staggered towards Sebastian, pulled his tie so that his butler was Ciels height, then on tip toes, kissed him. A warm glow issued throughout Ciels body, and he wrapped his arms around his butler. Sebastian, placed his hands on his masters' waist, and continued the kiss. A little moan escaped Ciel, and Sebastian sneakily smiled behind the kiss. When they both eventually pulled away, Ciel lead Sebastian into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Sebas-chan, this is your night, what do you want to do?" Ciel, very unlike him, became very Uke-like. He lay on the bed, body language saying _"I'm here, ready,"_ Sebastian inched forward, and before he could kiss his master the window smashed, sending bits of glass flying.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted and shielded Ciel from harm. Even though he knew he was in danger, Ciel blushed. Sebastian had said his name. Scooping Ciel up in his arms, Sebastian started to run out of the door and away from the glass. "Not here, not now!" Sebastian muttered to himself. Ciel heard footsteps behind him.  
"Sebastian! What's going on?" Ciel cried over the noise behind them. Sebastian looked quickly at his master, then back to where they were running.  
"They've sent a Grim Reaper to investigate something to do with myself and you," Ciels face filled with dread. He knew who was behind Sebastian.

"Oh Bassie! Come here and give me a big kiss!" The red haired, annoying reaper was running by their side.  
"They've sent Will haven't they?" Sebastians face was serious and full of determination. Grell smiled.  
"My, you catch on quick! I came to give you a heads up," Grell pointed outside to the shed, it was run down and unused. "Us Grim Reapers cannot enter the shed, just to let you know," Then, Grell was no longer running with them, and Sebastian changed course, running towards the shed. Things exploded behind them, each time, Sebastian shielded Ciel from the blows. Sebastian managed to make it out of the manor, and into the shed. After placing Ciel on the floor, he locked the door behind him, panting slightly. Silence fell.

"Sebastian, tell me what's going on, that's an order," Sebastian turned to Ciel. His expression was pained, and he was trying to find the right words. Eventually, he began to speak.

"When a demon makes a contract, another contract is made between the demon and the demon world." Sebastian began, "The contract is always the same, I must do your bidding, I cannot leave, All this plus one more rule. I cannot have feelings for this human. In the demon world, it is alright if a human falls in love with a demon, however, if a demon falls in love with a human, it mean either two things." Sebastian paused, taking a deep breath before carrying on, "It is either that the Demon will stay a demon, love the human, get married and live in the human world but can no longer make contracts with others and still holds the contract with that human forever. The demon will eventually make the human a demon and they will live as one for eternity. The demon world permits that. The other, the demon is slowly becoming human, in which the events are the same, but they will live and die as one. Human," Silence fell among the two again. Ciel fell to his knees, and tears came into his eyes. He didn't mind being Human or Demon, but this demon, the butler, had fallen for him. Sebastian placed his tailcoat over Ciel.

"Young Master, if you do not wish to continue, I do not blame you," Sebastian turned away from Ciel, so that his master couldn't see his face. Ciel looked at Sebastians face. Ciel knew what to do. He sat in front of Sebastian and kissed him passionately, forcing him to lie down.

"Sebastian, I love you too, of course I want to continue, but not here," Ciel smiled at his butler, who smiled back at him. "Sebastian, I want you to make this night one to remember, that's an order," Sebastian smiled even more.

"Yes my lord," When Ciel stopped kissing Sebastian (He couldn't help it) his butler got up and walked to the door. "If I couldn't do that for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" and with that, Sebastian left, leaving Ciel feeling excited and wanting his butler even more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Ciel waited for his butler to return. He was very thankful that Sebastian left his master his jacket, the cool air was creeping through the door. Ciel curled up in a ball, waiting. After a short while, he heard a knock on the door. Ciel got up, and tiptoed to the door, pressing his ear against it.

"Who is it?" Ciel whispered, just loud enough for people outside to hear, "Is that you Sebastian?"  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastians voice wafted through the door, making Ciel smile. The smile was still plastered on his face when he opened the door. After he opened the door, his face went tomato red. Sebastain, his butler, was standing in front of him. His butler was wearing a tie, and cat boxers. That was all he was wearing. Sebastian's corners of his mouth twitched into a grin. One hand holding a candle, he outstretched the other one to Ciel, murmuring "This way, my lord,"

The trip up to the manor was long, and silent. All the way there, Ciel was blushing profusely. _"Boxers! I've only seen him wear these in my dreams!" _Ciel face got redder and redder by the second. They reached the manor, and Sebastian let go of Ciels hand, pushed open the door for his master, and stepped back. The room was candle lit, giving the room a nice, warm glow. On the floor, were black and red rose petals, and these rose petals trailed their way through the main hall, and up the stairs. On the banister of the stairs, was a note. It simply read the letter "I". Ciels mouth dropped open slightly, and he admired what his butler had done.

"I'm very glad that I made the servants do a job in town, and it will take until tomorrow," Sebastian whispered in Ciels ear. The whisper sent shivers down Ciels spine. _"My, all he does is whisper, and I'm already…like this!" _

"It's perfect Sebastian," Ciel didn't look at his butler; too busy trying to make his face go back to a normal colour. Sebastians eyebrow twitched. He scooped up his master in his arms and carried him up the stairs. Sebastian sprinted towards Ciels room, and put him down at the door. Ciel noticed that there was another note on the door, it read "Love,". Ciel had an idea what was going on, however, he tried not to show any sign of knowing. Again, Sebastian pushed open the door. More rose petals lead to Ciels bed and on top of the bed as well. On the bed, there was another note, reading "You," reading this made Ciel smile.

"I chose black and red petals because red is romantic and black is the colour of your pain," Sebastian smiled at Ciel, who looked away, blushing again. Ciel looked down at the bed, and realised there was another note. He gave it to Sebastian, and told him to read it. Sebastian did so.

"Ciel, I've served you for two to three years now, and not once have I said this but I have felt it. I realise we've made a contract, however, I save you because I want to, I serve you because I want to, not because of the contract. I've always, and will always, love you,"

Sebastian looked at his master, who was now hugging his butler. It made Ciel have tears in his eyes. Sebastian bent down, and wiped away the tears from his one eye. While stroking his masters' hair, Sebastian took off the eye patch, concealing the contract made between them. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, and pulled down on his tie until their lips met. Ciel passionately kissed his butler, and only stopped when Sebastian pushed Ciel onto the bed. That night, Sebastian made Ciel his, and, they both thought it was pretty amazing.

Ciel woke up the next morning in Sebastians arms. Sebastian was asleep. Ciel admired seeing this one time opportunity in seeing his butler sleep. Sebastian barely ever slept. At this thought Ciel stopped admiring. Sebastian never slept. Was Sebastian turning human? Ciel shook this thought from his head. Sebastian opened his eyes. He smiled at his young master, and stroked his hair.

"Good morning, Ciel," Ciel blushed at having his name being said by Sebastian. "I could lie like this forever," Sebastian whispered. Ciel blushed more.

"Sebastian," Sebastian nodded for Ciel to continue, "Have you ever done this before?"

"You are my first," Sebastian smiled again, "however you probably don't believe me because of that nun," Ciel frowned. Oh yes. The loud nun. Sebastian had had his way with her, in order to get information on the doomsday books. The nun had seemed satisfied, and now, Ciel was. Sebastian smile grew wider. "I faked it, sir,"

"What?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian in disbelief.

"I faked it. I took a cold poker that was outside and….used that," Sebastians smile had reached its limits surely. "I faked it," he repeated. A warm glow issued throughout Ciels body again. _"I was his first!"_ The inner Ciel was jumping up and down whooping. Sebastian bent down and kissed Ciel again. Ciel moaned a little. As the kiss grew further, Sebastian climbed on top of Ciel. Suddenly their passionate embrace was shattered by a loud voice.

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEEEELLLLL!"

The butler and his master looked at each other. Lady Elizabeth was paying a visit.


End file.
